


The Emergency Proposal

by AnAwkwardOwl



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Background Galiona, Background Galo x Lio x Aina, British Lio, Fluff, Gueira PoV, Gueira is a dumbass with a heart of gold, Gueira is in bisexual panic for most of this fic, Implied Sexual Content, Lio is the best wingman, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Post-Movie, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAwkwardOwl/pseuds/AnAwkwardOwl
Summary: Gueira writes a Valentine's Day letter for Meis. When he accidentally writes out a proposal, he recruits Lio's help to plan it all within twelve hours.
Relationships: Gueimei - Relationship, Gueira/Meis (Promare), guemeis
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	The Emergency Proposal

_Meis,_

_Happy Valentine’s Day! Before you ask- blame Galo. He assured me that “a well-written letter is the second best thing you can do to show someone your passion!” I’m assuming the first would be his endless powerpoints._

_But all of that isn’t important. What IS important is… well, you. You are the most important thing in my life. You are the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on. You have incredible talent- especially with your bass! You care so greatly for others, constantly giving your whole heart into relief projects. You effortlessly make my heart skip a beat just by flipping your hair and flashing a smile. You are sexy, sweet, kind, intelligent, logical, loving- I’m truly smitten._

_Meis, you are my breath of life. I couldn’t imagine not having you in my life. We have gone through so much together, both good and bad. And I would never change a thing about it. I want to be by your side forever, or as long as you’ll have my dumbass. I’m positive that you are my soulmate. My one and only. My wind blade._

_Honestly, the only thing that could ever make this relationship better was if we were somehow more than boyfriends? “Boyfriends” just doesn’t cut it anymore. I love you! Like, a lot! A lot a lot! I never want to be with anyone else anymore. I only want you, forever on. But what even comes after boyfriend? Husband, right? We should be husbands! Haha!_

_This letter is getting long. Hopefully you can read this goddamn chicken scratch._

_I love you, Meis. I’ll always love you._

_Gueira <3 _

Gueira sat back on the couch, re-reading the letter. “What is important is… well, you.”- This felt dumb. He’d have to complain to Galo later. But this was the best he had, other than a vase of roses and a box of chocolate-covered cherries. He’d buy those tomorrow. Valentines Day wasn’t until the day after tomorrow, anywho. He just wanted to get the letter out of his system so he could shove it in an envelope and hide it somewhere. Meis was at his nightshift, so it was the perfect time to write it. 

God, it was so gushy. “You are my breath of life”- It made his teeth rot from how sweet it was. He was never the best at eloquence, but every word was true. Hopefully it wasn’t as cheesy and dumb to Meis as it was to him. If letters worked for Lio and Aina, it would make sense that it could work for Meis. 

Gueira rubbed his temples. He hated this. “We should be husbands! Haha!”- Who says that? That’s the single dumbest thing he’s ever written. Meis should be his husband- yeah, right. 

Wait. 

Gueira reread the line. And reread it again. And again. He stared at the letter for a solid few minutes, hands clenching at the paper. He forgot how to breathe, how to blink. The words stood out like a sore thumb, making his heart begin to race. 

All at once, Gueira jumped up, stumbling to the door. He sprinted down the apartment stairwell, nearly falling down the stairs. Tripping over his feet and breathless, he slid up to a door, knocking furiously. He felt himself shaking and sweating. 

After a minute of solid knocking, the door swung open. Lio stood there, small and hunched over in an oversized tee. 

“Gueira?” He rubbed his eyes and yawned. “Are you daft? It’s one-twenty in the morn”- 

“I need to propose to Meis tomorrow.” The words fell from his mouth, unsure what he was even saying. 

Lio blinked, eyes growing wide. “Alright, come on in.” 

The duo slipped inside. The living room was a similar layout to Gueira and Meis’s, but Lio’s was a bit messier. It was homey, though. They collapsed on the couch, Gueira still holding the letter in a death grip. 

“Galo or Aina home?” Gueira looked down the dim halls. 

“Nah.” Lio shook his head, turning on a light. His accent was much thicker late at night. “They took off Valentines, so they have to work a 24-hour now to make up for it. They’ll be totally knackered by the time we get to do anything, but that’s alright.” Lio stretched his arms. “Now, what’s this about proposing to Meis?” 

Gueira sputtered nonsense, unsure where to start. He settled on shoving the letter onto Lio’s chest. “Here.” 

Lio raised a brow, but took the letter, reading it silently. 

“You didn’t have to bash my boyfriend like that.” Lio teased. 

“Keep reading.” Gueira grunted. 

“You’ve gotten soft since the Promare left.” 

“Read.” Gueira pleaded. 

Lio’s eyes went wide. Then he collapsed into laughter. 

“Lio!” Gueira cried. “Help!” 

“That’s how you’re bloody proposing?” Lio coughed, wiping a tear from his eye. “Really? Oh, this is ace!” 

“Boss!” Gueira whined the word. 

“Right, right.” Lio sat up, taking a deep breath to compose himself. “What do you need me to do?” 

“I… I don’t know! I just need help.” Gueira sunk into the couch, face buried in his hands. “I need to propose tomorrow, and I don’t know where to even start.” 

“Why’s it gotta be tomorrow?” Lio gently placed the letter on the coffee stand. 

“Because proposing on Valentine’s Day is lame!” Gueira groaned, dramatically waving his arms out. 

“Then propose after Valentine’s, you bell-end!” 

“No!” 

“Why not?” Lio crossed his arms. 

Gueira sighed. “You gotta know I got commitment issues, man. If I don’t do it now, I’ll never have the balls to do it.” 

Lio rolled his eyes. “Gueira, you were dating Meis when I met you three years ago. And you two were together long before that. Like you wrote, the only logical step now is to propose. It shouldn’t matter when you do it.” 

Gueira leaned forward, his voice much softer. “Please, Lio.” 

Lio sighed and rubbed his face. “Alright. I’ll help. Don’t look so gutted.” 

Gueira sprung forward, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. “Thanks, boss!” 

Lio gave him a quick squeeze back. He would never admit he actually liked hugs, especially from his friends. That was a secret only Galo and Aina could handle. 

“So,” Lio crossed his legs, clearly getting serious, “what are you gonna do for the ring?” 

Gueira felt his heart stop. “The what?” 

Lio pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. “Don’t tell me you want to propose without a bloody ring.” 

“I can’t afford a ring right now! At least not a good one.” Gueira wrung his hands. 

“Hold on,” Lio stood up and walked into the bedroom a moment. As he returned, Gueira noticed the phone in his hand. He flicked at the glowing screen as he sat back down on the couch. “What’s your Venmo?” 

“You are not giving me money.” Gueira spoke deadpan. 

“We have three government incomes with full benefits. You and Meis work three retail jobs and you coach little league in the summer. You can pay me back whenever you’re ready.” 

Gueira shook his head. “I can’t do that, man. It just don’t feel right.” 

“Fair.” Lio shrugged, pocketing his phone. “You’ll need something to propose with, though. We gotta find you some kinda cheeky replacement.” 

Gueira grumbled and pulled at his hair. “Why does proposing gotta be so hard?” 

“It wouldn’t be if you gave yourself time to plan, ya tosser.” Lio playfully slapped him alongside the head before leaning an arm on his shoulder. “How about this: tomorrow morning I’ll take you over to the dollar store and we’ll find some kinda rip-off ring. Between the two of us, I’m sure you can find something to pull this off.” 

“You mean it, boss?” Gueira’s eyes lit up. 

“Of course.” Lio nodded. “You should be getting back soon anyway, right? Doesn’t Meis come home from work soon?” 

“Shit!” Gueira scrambled to his feet, snatching the letter and stuffing it in a pocket. “Thanks, Lio!” He waved as he bounced out the door. 

Lio didn’t even get a word in edgewise, just shaking his head before going back to bed. Gueira sprinted back up the stairs and into his own apartment, tired and out of breath. He collapsed onto the couch with a large sigh. With a glance of the clock, Meis should be home any minute. He pulled out his phone, checking to see if Meis had texted him. Sure enough, one message was there, surrounded by heart and fire emojis. 

Right on time, the door unlocked and opened, a very exhausted Meis shuffling in. “Babe,” He shrugged off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor, “I’m home- oh. Didn’t expect you to be out here.” 

Gueira felt his heart in his throat. Was Meis always this radiant? Even dead tired, he looked like he just got back from a model shoot. He swallowed hard, making sure the letter was secure and hidden in his pocket. “Yeah! Yeah, uh… Boss called me downstairs, I just got back. How was work, though?” 

“Work was fine,” Meis shuffled over and sat beside him. “Lio okay? Any trouble in paradise?” 

“Nah, nothing like that.” Gueira waved it off. He realized Meis lowering his head, and he wrapped his arm around Meis’s shoulders to pull him close. He sent a silent prayer that he couldn’t hear his heartbeat. “It was Valentine’s stuff. I’m so bad at this stuff, imagine doing it for two people.” 

“No kidding.” Meis huffed. He wrapped an arm around Gueira’s waist, cuddling as close as he could. “Galo and Aina are pretty easy going, thankfully. What’s his plan?” 

Gueira felt a pop up in his head screaming that lie.exe had stopped working, a monotone noise escaping his lips as he frantically searched for an answer. “I-it’s a surprise!” 

“So he’ll tell you, but not me?” 

“Well, I was technically a higher rank than you.” Gueira teased. 

“Yeah, over a year ago, when you still had those two silly horns.” Meis joked right back. 

“Hey! They were badass!” 

Meis snickered. “They were a little sexy.” He pulled Gueira’s lips to his. Gueira felt his stomach flip, almost as if it was their first kiss. He immediately missed the warmth as Meis pulled away. “I’ll have to reel it out of Boss tomorrow,” Meis sat up, stretching his arms over his head. “I’m gonna take a quick shower, see you in bed?” 

“Yup.” Gueira felt the dumb smile on his face. “I love you, angel.” 

“Love you too, lightnin’ bug.” Meis pressed a quick kiss to his forehead, promptly leaving the room. Once he was out of sight, Gueira melted into the couch with a groan. If he didn’t marry him right now, he might self combust. 

It was going to be a long day tomorrow. 

—

Gueira shoveled oatmeal into his mouth, scrolling down the feed on his phone. He always heated the oatmeal up too much, the sugar dinosaurs completely melting and making a swirling rainbow in the grain. He paid no mind, letting it burn the roof of his mouth. 

The letter in his back pocket felt like a ten ton weight. Even while absentmindedly scrolling past Galo’s endless supply of dog videos, Gueira couldn’t stop thinking about tonight. He rehearsed lines in his head, coming up with every outcome that could possibly happen. Who knows, maybe Meis rejects him at the same time a meteor hits? He had to be prepared for anything. 

“You’re up early.” Meis walked into the kitchen, shirtless and in his pajama pants. He slipped a hand around Gueira in a hug, kissing his forehead. He walked around the table, opening up the fridge to pull out a carton of eggs. “Any particular reason?” 

“I promised Lio to go with him to the store this morning. For his Valentine’s plan.” Gueira silently praised himself for not messing up the line. 

“Oh, yes, the secret plan.” Meis chuckled. “If it has to have you two alone for an extended period of time, it can’t be good.” He spoke as he cracked an egg into a pan. 

“Hey, there won’t be anything there for us to fall under the influence, we’ll be good.” 

“Famous last words.” Meis smirked. “Just promise me that I won’t have to pick you two up from a ditch after work. Again.” 

“That was one time! And it was St. Patrick’s Day!” 

“So?” 

“The beer was green, Meis. Green!” 

There was a knock on the door. “Speak of the Devil. You got it, babe?” Meis asked. 

“Got it.” Gueira tilted his bowl back, downing what was left of the oatmeal. He almost tripped as he stood, but got to the door and opened it, Lio standing in the archway. 

“You ready?” He asked, twirling a set of keys on a finger. Lio had on one of Galo’s jackets, which hung off of him like a potato sack. He still made it look stylish though. And Gueira was eighty percent sure that was Aina’s shirt. 

“Yeah! Let me get my shoes, come on in.” Gueira ushered him inside. 

Meis poked his head out of the kitchen. “Hey boss! How’s it goin’?” 

“It’s good.” Lio shrugged. “It’s been a hot minute since I’ve been over here, it looks nice.” 

“Aw, thanks. Me and Gueira cleaned it top to bottom a few days ago, it was getting real grody in here.” Meis shook his head. “So what’s this I hear about a Valentine’s surprise?” 

Gueira hopped into the hallway as he tried to get on a shoe. “It’s a surprise Meis! We can’t tell you.” 

“I could.” Lio smirked. “But I’m not that mean.” 

Gueira felt his heart stop at the notion. 

“Mean? Why would it be mean?” Meis furrowed his brow. 

“Babe! Your eggs!” Gueira sputtered out. 

“Oh shit!” Meis hurried back into the kitchen. 

Gueira leaned in to Lio and whispered. “I told him the surprise was for Galo and Aina, not him.” 

Lio let out a silent “oh” as he nodded. “Sorry about that.” 

“He’s none the wiser. I think. Hopefully.” Gueira stomped a bit to make sure his shoes were on properly. He spoke again at a normal level. “Ready to go?” 

“I know you’re not leaving without a kiss!” Meis called out of the kitchen. Gueira winced, quickly skipping back to him. 

“Love you, be back soon.” Gueira leaned to grab a quick kiss. 

“Love you too, Hun,” Meis cooed. “Don’t do anything stupid.” 

“No promises.” Gueira winked, stealing a small chuckle out of Meis. He walked back to Lio, who patiently stood at the door. “Now let’s go.” 

—

The dollar store wasn’t too far away, but Lio took any reason to pull out his bike, lovingly named Detroit II. Gueira and Meis just recently got their own Maimi II and Dallas II after saving up enough money. Gueira secretly wished he could upgrade to a bike like his companions, but his balance just wasn’t good enough, so he settled for his stocky ATV. For now though, Gueira was on the back of Detroit II, holding around Lio’s waist as they zipped through the city. 

Lio stopped his bike in the parking lot of a Five Below. They took off their helmets and walked inside. Gueira immediately fixed his eyes on a stand of knitted animal hats, picking up one of an alligator and putting it on his head. His hair stuck out at wild angles as he wore a wide smile. “Lio! Look!” 

Lio just shook his head. “Focus. We’re here for a replacement ring. We can’t be arsed by novelties.” 

Gueira stuck out his lip as he dramatically took off the hat and placed it back on the rack. He walked back up to where Lio was standing, scanning the displays. Nothing stuck out to him. Most of it was packs of those five cent Valentines cards for kids. 

“I’m making you get this.” Lio picked up a bag of fake rose petals. 

“What do I do with those?” 

“You’ll figure out something. Just trust me here.” 

Gueira shrugged. If this is what Lio did to impress his partners, then he was sure it would work for Meis. He shuffled down the halls, scanning for anything ring shaped. 

“Yo. Yo. Yoyoyo!” Gueira grabbed a box and showed it to Lio. 

“You’re not proposing with a bloody ring pop, you wanker!” Lio took the box from him and placed it back down. Gueira groaned. 

“It’s a ring, isn’t it?” 

“No. It’s candy.” 

“I bet you Galo will propose with ring pops.” 

“He’s not that much of an idiot.” 

“He’s gonna get a box of ring pops and display a twenty minute PowerPoint about how he loves you and Aina. Watch.” Gueira stuck out his tongue. 

“Don’t you dare encourage him.” Lio was clearly joking, but it nearly sounded like a threat. 

“I’m not, I’m not. Calm down, boss.” Gueira playfully nudged him. “So no ring pops. Then how about…” He rubbed his chin as he looked further down the aisle. “This?” He asked, holding up a toy. 

“No rock-em’ sock-em’ robots either. Even if the ring pun is there.” 

Gueira deflated, tossing it back. He was silent for a moment, trying to find the perfect item. He gasped whenever he found it, holding it up high like a trophy. “This!” 

Lio raised a brow, trying not to laugh. “Really, Gueira?” 

It was a single scrunchie, black with clip art orange flames on it. The image was pixelated, and not by design. Gueira ran up to Lio, presenting it like a hidden treasure. “Are you kidding? This is perfect! I guarantee you he’ll love it.” 

Lio sighed, knowing that there probably wouldn’t be anything better in a Five Below to propose with. “If you think that’ll work. You’ll need something to hold it in.” 

Gueira cursed under his breath, looking seriously at the novelties once more. “Forgot about that. Let’s see…” he hummed as he shuffled through the discount items. He pulled out a few options: plastic capsules, felt pouches, a coin purse with a panda head on it. But it wasn’t until Gueira pulled out a small red and white ball that he was content. 

“You”- Lio struggled not to laugh, “you can’t propose to Meis with a scrunchie in a pokeball, man.” 

“Lio, with all due respect, we are Pokemon GOing to do this.” Gueira spoke through a toothy grin. 

“I‘m disappointed, but not surprised.” Lio pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Meis tells me that everyday!” Gueira joked. “Now, is there anything else I need? Or is that it?” 

Lio huffed, running over a list in his head. “I think you got the basics. Let’s get out of here.” 

The duo checked out their items, setting themselves back up on Lio’s bike. Before they got riding again, Lio turned to Gueira and rested against the handlebars. 

“So what’s your plan? Where are you doing this?” 

“I’ll be completely honest, I didn’t think I’d get this far.” Gueira scratched his chin. 

Lio facepalmed, letting his hand slowly fall down his face. “Alright then. How about the park? That’s pretty basic, right?” 

Gueira looked at the bag in his hands and back up to Lio. “I think Meis would actually murder me if I proposed to him with a scrunchie in a pokeball in public.” 

Lio nodded. “Right, right. You got me there.” He chewed his cheek. “So the best place would probably be back at home, yeah?” 

“I suppose.” Gueira felt his stomach flip suddenly. “How are we gonna get him out of the apartment though? He doesn’t have work today.” 

“Leave it to me.” Lio waved it off. “I’ll text him to come down to my place. I’ll stall as long as you need.” 

“Damn Boss, really?” Gueira perked up. 

“You two are literally my best friends. This is the least I can do for you.” He shrugged. 

“Thanks, man. And when you, Galo, and Aina tie the knot, I got your back.” Gueira nudged him. 

Lio rolled his eyes and smirked, adjusting to sit properly on the bike. “Let’s get going.” 

—

Gueira stood awkwardly in the stairwell, heart pumping harder than he thought possible while standing still. His hands were sweaty, his legs shaking. He swallowed hard. He could do this. 

His phone buzzed, showing a message from Lio, giving him the go ahead. Gueira sprinted up the stairs and into his own apartment, frantically dumping out the dollar store bag. He tore off any tags, shoved the ceremonial scrunchie into the pokeball, and threw it onto the bed. Along with this, he took the letter out of his pocket, gently laying it beside the pokeball. 

Next was Lio’s rose petals. Gueira tore open the bag with his teeth, a small explosion of rose petals falling onto the couch. Unsure how to properly use these, he poured them out in a line from the apartment door to their bed. Whatever was left in the bag he dumped on the mattress, spreading it evenly across the sheets. 

Gueira took the store bag and shoved it in the trash. He went into the kitchen and opened up a cabinet, revealing a row of scented candles. Lio and Meis had a thing for them that Gueira didn’t fully understand, but he knew that it would make things slightly more romantic. He placed each one along the path of rose petals, carefully lighting the wicks. Galo had to come to their apartment enough for things catching fire, and tonight was not going to be a repeat offense. 

Gueira stood and looked at the display. It wasn’t exactly the best he could have done, but it would have to do. He briefly considered playing some ambient music, but the only music the couple liked would not count as ambient. He took a deep breath, deciding to psyche himself up in the bathroom mirror. His hands worked to pat down the mop that was his hair. After a few minutes of “you got this!”, “don’t be a coward!”, and “let’s make this happen!”, Gueira stepped back to see his full figure in the mirror. It was missing something. 

He moved into the bedroom, opening up a shelf that was covered in dust. He pulled out a clip-on bow tie, checking in the mirror to make sure it was straight. 

Now he was ready. 

It only took a few minutes after texting Lio for Meis to come back to their apartment. Gueira sat paralyzed on the bed, letter and pokeball in hand. He could hear the door unlock, Meis walking in and tossing his belongings aside. 

“You home babe? I had to go to Lio’s- What in the world is happening?” 

There were careful footsteps, Meis’s heels clicking like a clock. He was mostly silent, any mumbles too quiet to make out. As he crossed the threshold of their bedroom, seeing Gueira with a dumb smile, Meis covered his mouth in a gasp. 

“Gueira, what in the hell is all of this?” Meis couldn’t stop smiling as he walked up to him. 

Gueira held out the fated letter. “Read this for me.” 

“Alright?” Meis hid a laugh, unfolding the letter. “‘Happy Valentine’s Day’, you know that’s tomorrow, right?” 

“Just keep reading.” Gueira urged. 

Meis did as he was told, reading the letter aloud. Gueira felt himself shaking harder and harder as he went on. If this lasted too long he might puke. 

“‘You effortlessly make my heart skip a beat just by flipping your hair and flashing a smile’”, Meis did just that, winking at Gueira. “Like that?” 

Gueira felt the warm blush on every inch of his body. He was silently begging Meis to not be so damn attractive right now, it was distracting. “Y-yeah.” He sputtered, unable to meet his eye. 

Meis snickered, continuing to read the letter. As he read the next paragraph, he had to hold back tears, covering his face. “‘My wind blade’- oh, babe! I love you so much, my lightning blade.” Meis waved his hand at himself in an attempt to cool the rising blush on his cheeks. Gueira could hear his heart pounding in his ears, pure panic starting to set in. 

“You’re smart for making me cry on a day where I’m not wearing make-up.” Meis teased, playfully punching his shoulder. Gueira anxiously laughed, shaking his head. 

“Okay, okay,” Meis took a breath, calming himself back down. He began to read aloud once more. “‘Boyfriend just doesn’t cut it anymore’- you got that right.” Meis chuckled. “‘We should be’”- 

Meis covered his mouth in a gasp. He silently read over the lines two, three, four times. Gueira shook worse than an earthquake, sliding off the bed and getting on one knee. 

“Meis,” Gueira stuttered, swallowing hard. “You- you are just- Goddamnit, I should have come up with what I was gonna say,” he looked at the floor, defeated. “What I’m trying to say is- Meis, I love you. I love you in a way that I didn’t think was possible for me,” he looked back up, gripping tight to the pokeball. “You know that, before the Promare, I was a playboy. I slept around. I had a bad dad. I ran away from home. I truly never thought I would ever find a happily ever after. And then, in a twisted turn of events, those awful trails of fire that we harbored carried me to a new home, they brought me to you.” Gueira still held tight to the pokeball, but extended one hand. Meis took it, their fingers entwined. “You have changed my life. And only for the better. You have become my foundation, and god fuckin’ knows I need that. I’m a goddamn mess. But you- you’re always so put together. You’re drop dead gorgeous. You always think before you act. Even when we used to go insane with the promare’s power, you would always think logically- you would remember the supplies, you would hear the alarms, you would make the escape plans. But, I- Meis, I need you in my life, now and always. And I- oh god you’re crying.” 

Meis sniffed, tears streaming down his face. “Fuckin’, yeah! Of course I am!” He wiped at his face with his free hand. 

“I’m so sorry!” Gueira hopped to his feet, raising his hand up to Meis’s arm and squeezing. “I- it was an accident! I didn’t mean to”- 

“What?” Meis laughed through a sob. “I’m happy, you dumbass!” 

“You are?” 

“You can cry of happiness!” Meis removed his hand from his face, revealing a beaming smile. 

“But I didn’t even ask yet!” 

“Then ask!” 

“Will you marry me, Meis?” Gueira held tight to his hand. 

“Yes!” 

“Wait- really?” Gueira blinked, realizing his own watering eyes. “That worked?” 

“You goddamn idiot.” Meis laughed. “Of course! We’ve been dating for years, I love you!” He wrapped his arms around Gueira, squeezing him close. Gueira collapsed into his arms, burrowing his face in his neck. Meis raised a hand to Gueira’s hair, letting it curl around his fingers. They stopped holding back tears, crying into each other. 

After a moment, they let go of each other, drying off each other’s cheeks. Meis snorted, pointing down at Gueira’s hand. “What in the world is that?” 

“Y-your ring?” Gueira gulped, opening up the pokeball. 

“Oh my fucking god.” Meis full on belly laughed, curling into himself. “Yes! Hell yes!” He pulled out the ceremonial fire scrunchie. “You’re not even gonna say you choose me?” Meis joked. 

“Fuck!” Gueira’s eyes went wide. “Alright, pack it up, start again from the top”- he groaned. Meis laughed even harder. 

“Light- gosh, Love Bug? Could you do the honors?” Meis asked, giving the scrunchie back. 

“Please,” Gueira happily took it, stretching the elastic on his fingers. Meis turned around, letting his long navy hair fall down his back. Gueira held onto it gently, treating it like fine silk. He let the strands slip through his fingers at first, an excuse to play with it even more. His hands were still shaking though as he pulled it all through the scrunchie, making stray hairs fly around it. Meis didn’t seem to mind, turning around with a smile that wouldn’t fade. Gueira felt his heart stop. 

“I love it.” Meis giggled. 

“I love you.” Gueira spoke absentmindedly. 

Meis snorted. “I love you too, my darling fiancée.”

“Fiancée,” Gueira tested the word on his tongue as he wrapped his arms around Meis’s waist. “I could get used to that.” He winked. 

“Not for too long, though. I wanna call you my Husband, too.” Meis draped his arms over Gueira’s shoulders. 

“We should probably plan more for a wedding than I did for this, though.” Gueira blushed, looking away. 

Meis tapped a finger to Gueira’s jaw, forcing eye contact. “Probably. But this time I’ll help you.” 

“I promise I’ll get you an actual ring.” 

“No rush. I love my new scrunchie.” 

Gueira glanced down at Meis’s lips, a silent question. Meis answered with ease, locking their lips together. It was soft at first, but quickly grew passionate. Gueira held their bodies tight, a hand slowly slipping below Meis’s lower back. Hands crept under his shirt, fingers teasing at his chest hair. Meis pushed Gueira down on the rose covered bed, petals flying onto the floor. Just as Meis began to straddle Gueira’s hips, a phone buzzed. Gueira blushed bright red, sitting back up. 

“One second,” Gueira apologized as he frantically pulled out his phone. It was a text from Lio. 

Boss > I’m assuming from the silence that it went well? 

Gueira showed the text to Meis. “Wanna show him the ring?” 

“He’s lucky he didn’t text in another couple of minutes.” Meis sat beside him. “He’d get a picture he did not want.” 

“I’d rather not have Aina kicking my ass.” Gueira scratched his neck. 

“Not Galo?” Meis asked. 

“Galo’s too soft. Aina will not hesitate to dig up some of those frost bullets and shoot me.” 

“Ah, true.” Meis nodded in thought. “You could just send him the words ‘save a horse, ride a cowboy’”. 

“Just come here.” Gueira chuckled as he opened his arm up to Meis, who swiftly leaned into the spot. Gueira held out his phone as a camera, sticking out his tongue. A small fang of a tooth peaked out from his lips. Meis turned slightly away to show off his hair, sticking out his tongue too. He also held up a peace sign in the corner of the frame. Gueira took a couple snaps, making sure to send the best picture. 

Me > image attachment 

Me > >:3 

Lio > I call best man >:) 

“I call Lio.” Meis blurted. “You get Galo.” 

“Deal.” Gueira typed it up. He set his phone on silent, tossing it safely across the room. “Now, where were we?” He shifted his weight, placing a heavy hand on Meis’s waist. 

“The best part.” Meis hummed, letting Gueira climb on top of him. Meis let his hands slowly slide down Gueira’s frame, lightly scratching at any bare skin. 

“Now that you’re my fiancée,” Gueira smirked, leaning his face in close, “there’s gonna be a lot more ‘best parts’ to come.” 

“I look forward to every one.” Meis jerked his head up, surprising Gueira with a hungry kiss. He closed his eyes, nothing else real in the world except for the man underneath him. Nothing else was more important to him than the love they shared. He was so goddamn lucky. 

**Author's Note:**

> I literally can't stop writing about these two send help.  
> Also this is based off of an actual event if you would believe it. 
> 
> Talk to me about these idiots on Twitter!  
> @OrangeOwlette


End file.
